Lucky day
by Glasgow
Summary: Après un arrangement qui s'avère maladroit pour son couple, Greg prend une décision qui changera tout, pour le meilleur. Greg/Mycroft


Bon, c'est officiel, je galère à écrire sur ces deux-là, mais comme j'adore néanmoins ce couple je m'entraîne ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Oh merde ! » s'écria l'homme en quittant le lit d'un bond.

Emergeant plus lentement pour sa part, Greg ouvrit un œil en grognant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je me suis endormi ! J'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit ici. Il faut que je rentre et que je trouve une bonne excuse. Bon sang, Ben va me tuer…

- Ben ? répéta Greg, cette fois tout à fait réveillé. Tu n'es pas célibataire ? »

Alors même qu'il ne connaissait pas le compagnon de son amant d'un soir, il sentit une culpabilité désagréable monter en lui. Lorsqu'il avait abordé Sam la veille, le tellement séduisant Sam, celui-ci s'était empressé de répondre plus que favorablement à ses avances. Et quand il l'avait suivi jusqu'à son appartement peu après, jamais le policier n'avait songé qu'il puisse être en couple. Pas à la façon dont il s'était donné à lui ensuite…

« Et alors ? Toi non plus que je sache », reprit Sam avec un petit rire amusé.

C'était vrai, mais au moins Greg ne l'avait pas caché. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs puisque Mycroft n'ignorait rien de ses escapades nocturnes et les cautionnait ? Les deux situations étaient totalement différentes. Lui n'avait trahi personne. A part peut-être lui-même, mais c'était un autre débat.

Son amant finit de se rhabiller avant de lui adresser un sourire charmeur.

« C'était génial cette nuit. A une autre fois peut-être bien. »

Greg hocha la tête et l'instant d'après il était seul dans la pièce. Repensant à cette situation, il était d'autant plus heureux de l'arrangement pris avec Mycroft un an plus tôt. Ils se plaisaient, s'entendaient parfaitement… Devenir amants dans ses conditions avait été une suite logique à leur relation. Et depuis lors ils passaient du sacré bon temps ensemble. Au lit déjà, où Holmes, sous ses dehors d'homme respectable, limite coincé, faisait preuve à chaque fois d'une vigueur et d'une ingéniosité qui faisaient mouche à tous les coups. Pour le reste, dîners dans les meilleurs restaurants, sorties au cinéma, soirées à l'opéra, ou simplement conversations au coin du feu dans le salon de l'hôtel particulier du cadet… C'était toujours de bons moments, mais bien peu nombreux. Trop peu nombreux. Deux boulots prenants, des coups de fil intempestifs à tout moment en cas d'avancé significative d'une enquête pour l'un, des voyages souvent de dernières minutes aux quatre coins du monde pour l'autre… Il leur arrivait bien souvent de rester des semaines sans se voir. Pas l'idéal pour permettre à une relation de s'épanouir correctement. Frustrés de se prendre la tête bien trop souvent à ce sujet, les deux hommes avaient essayé la rupture, avant de constater qu'attachés l'un à l'autre comme ils l'étaient ce n'était pas la solution. Ils avaient donc trouvé un autre accord, étrange au début mais qui très vite s'était avéré tout à fait satisfaisant.

Ainsi l'un et l'autre étaient libres d'aller voir ailleurs quand bon leur semblait lorsque la solitude se faisait trop pressante. Toujours des histoires d'un soir bien sûr. Le plaisir physique soit, mais rien qui risquerait de mettre leur couple en péril. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement depuis des mois. De cette façon il n'y avait plus de frustration. Et surtout plus de culpabilité lorsque l'un d'eux n'avait guère de temps à consacrer à l'autre.

Son aventure avec Sam, la première depuis plusieurs semaines, était tombée au bon moment pour Greg. La veille Mycroft était revenu d'un voyage au Tchad et repartait aujourd'hui même. Le policier n'avait pu profiter de sa présence que quelques minutes en début de soirée entre deux réunions. A nouveau seul, il s'était réfugié dans son bar favori, où il avait rencontré Sam.

Oui, c'était un bon arrangement. Pourtant, songeant combien l'infidélité pouvait faire du tord aux couples les plus unis, le DI éprouvait tout à coup une certaine morosité. Parce qu'eux fonctionnaient comme ça, cela signifiait-il qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que lui aimait à le croire ? Il se refusait à l'admettre. Il était amoureux de Holmes, n'avait jamais eu de doute à ce propos. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas jaloux des hommes qui passaient entre les bras de Mycroft ? Ou alors il l'était effectivement et gérait maladroitement cela en ramenant à son tour de parfaits inconnus chez lui. Pour la toute première fois tandis qu'il s'interrogeait à ce propos, il réalisait qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il voulait plus que tout que Mycroft se montre possessif, jaloux à son égard !

Oh merde ! Mais bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire ! Il l'avait toujours su en fait mais avait préféré choisir la solution de facilité par commodité. Plus maintenant ! Non, aujourd'hui il allait se battre, faire ce qu'il fallait !

Sautant du lit, il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et se précipita dehors. Avec un peu de chance il avait encore le temps. Il héla le premier taxi qu'il parvint à trouver puis se plongea dans ses pensées tandis que les rues défilaient lentement, trop lentement à son goût. Mais plutôt que s'affoler, il songea à Mycroft, à sa relation avec lui et à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Au regard de tout cela il était certain de faire le bon choix en agissant de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais pensé en arriver à cela, ressentir cela après toutes les déconvenues passées qui l'avaient blindé, mais les faits étaient là, il était bien accroché. Et totalement heureux à la réflexion.

ooOoo

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, Mycroft se figea. Manteau sur le dos, parapluie à la main, attaché-case et valise à roulettes posés près de lui, il était clairement sur le départ. Le policier ne put que se féliciter pour avoir réagi aussi rapidement.

« Gregory ? » s'étonna le fonctionnaire.

L'interpellé retint difficilement un frisson. Il aimait quand Mycroft prononçait son prénom complet, c'était le seul à le faire ainsi, y mettant à chaque fois une note terriblement sensuelle.

« Je voulais te voir, dit l'aîné.

- Je croyais te l'avoir dit, je pars pour la Corée ce matin, souffla Holmes, esquissant tout de même un sourire satisfait. Quand tu as sonné je pensais d'ailleurs que c'était mon chauffeur, continua-t-il avec un regard vers sa montre. Je suis terriblement pressé.

- Je sais. C'est juste… Il fallait que je te voie. »

Mycroft l'invita à entrer d'un petit geste de la tête. Et Lestrade, pourtant tellement à l'aise le reste du temps quand il était avec lui, se sentait terriblement nerveux. C'était inédit, pas franchement agréable et il estima qu'à ce stade le plus censé à faire était de foncer. Ce qu'il fit.

« My, avant que tu partes je voulais juste te dire… Je t'aime comme tu le sais et, enfin j'aimerais… non, je veux l'exclusivité désormais. Je ne veux plus d'autres hommes que toi dans mes bras et je veux qu'il en soit de même pour toi. »

Le cadet eut un petit rire et attira son compagnon à lui, l'embrassant doucement.

« J'espérais tellement que tu y viendrais, dit-il ensuite d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Ces derniers temps je prenais moi-même moins de plaisir avec ces hommes de passage, mais puisque cela semblait te convenir… »

Greg s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de terriblement intelligent, à affirmer combien il regrettait d'avoir perdu tout ce temps, à lui répéter son amour lorsqu'un coup de sonnette le fit sursauter.

« Mon chauffeur, dit inutilement Holmes. Je dois y aller. Je ne serai pas de retour avant dix jours minimum, mais je t'appellerai.

- Je t'attendrai. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et se séparèrent sur le perron. Regardant la voiture filer, se perdant rapidement dans la circulation fluide, Greg se sentait étrangement serein. Cet entretien bref et précipité avait été à l'image de toute leur relation en général, pourtant tout avait été dit. Pour la toute première fois ces dix jours de séparation à venir ne lui apparurent qu'anecdotiques au regard du reste. Même s'ils n'auraient jamais une relation aussi simple que lui l'aurait souhaité, c'était leur histoire, précieuse, irremplaçable, dont ils étaient enfin capables de s'en contenter.

**THE END.**


End file.
